


at your fingertips

by compendiary



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compendiary/pseuds/compendiary
Summary: Yukhei never would’ve imagined, not in a million years, that he’d ever havetheKim Jongin pressed up against him, chest to chest, as Jongin tangles his fingers through his hair, pulling Yukhei unbelievably close as he licks into his mouth. Jongin tastes like caffeine and bubblegum all at once, and Yukhei has to take a moment to fully process this whole encounter.





	at your fingertips

Yukhei’s been thinking about this a lot. Jongin—_the_ Kim Jongin—the way Jongin smiles, the lilt in his voice whenever he speaks and the fluidity of each of his movements. Yukhei’s admiration for Jongin stemmed from a little crush from when he first saw the man on campus a few months ago. Jongin was in a nicely ironed suit, his academic robe hanging neatly over the crook of his arm as he held a square cap tightly between his fingers. It was Jongin’s graduation ceremony.

Yukhei hated that he’d probably never see Jongin again (couldn’t Baekhyun have mentioned that he had someone this attractive in his graduating class earlier?) but destiny seemed to be on Yukhei’s side and he eventually bumped into Jongin just over a month later, dressed in casual wear as he sipped on an iced Americano in his hand while he sauntered over campus towards the arts building.

Yukhei learnt that Jongin was going to do a postgraduate programme.

“Some people just can’t leave school behind,” Baekhyun said over the phone, his tone judgemental as he typed into his keyboard. “I, on the other hand, pride myself in being an adult. I’m ready to face the world head-on, which is why I— _Oh, yes, I’ll be right over._ Sorry, I can’t talk anymore, love. I fucking hate this job.”

But if the thought of Jongin is nice, Jongin’s real person is even nicer.

Yukhei never would’ve imagined, not in a million years, that he’d ever have _the_ Kim Jongin pressed up against him, chest to chest, as Jongin tangles his fingers through his hair, pulling Yukhei unbelievably close as he licks into his mouth. Jongin tastes like caffeine and bubblegum all at once, and Yukhei has to take a moment to fully process this whole encounter.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Jongin asks, his voice thick and smooth as honey. His movements gentle as he relaxes his grip on Yukhei’s hair, seemingly trying to step back to put some distance between them but Yukhei holds him close.

“No,” Yukhei breathes out, feeling the warmth radiating between them as he applies more force against Jongin’s hip to pull him back towards him. “I’m just… thinking,” he admits, noting the way Jongin raises an eyebrow in interest as he tilts his head up to pepper kisses against Yukhei’s jaw. “About… you.”

Jongin laughs, soft and melodious. “What’s there to think about when you’ve got the real deal right here?”

“There’s a lot.”

For starters, Yukhei’s surprise with this turn of events is partly because the first time Jongin met him, Jongin had the deadest expression on his face as he said “Don’t fuck this up for me.” It was sort of warranted, however, because Yukhei joined Jongin’s intermediate level dance class with zero experience in any form of dancing before it and was expected to carry out a year-end performance with the rest of the group, Jongin included.

Yukhei heard that Jongin was coaching the new dance club for the student body outside of the performing arts department and he didn’t hesitate to volunteer himself for a spot. They were in a pinch for people to make up the numbers so his enthusiasm was met by immediate approval from his long-time best friend, Ten, who was also a part of the dance crew. It didn’t help that Ten is a gifted performer in his right, though, which made Yukhei’s inexperience stand out like a sore thumb.

Thankfully, Jongin warmed up to him quickly after that, if today’s occurrences are anything to go by.

“You’re kind of stupid,” Jongin says without any heat to his words. He’s licking a stripe up the column of Yukhei’s neck now, and the sensation is wet and messy. “But I like that about you.”

Yukhei stills at that, knowing that the vibes he’s channelling are a lot less sexy and a lot more awkward now that he’s taking everything that Jongin is saying to heart. “You like that… about me?” he asks, reaching up to grip Jongin’s wrist where he has his hand wrapped around the side of Yukhei’s neck. “Do you mean that?”

There’s a mixture of sweat and arousal in the air and the tension is palpable. It doesn’t help that the scent of musk probably doesn’t even belong to them alone—they’re fresh out of dance practice with the lights dimmed, and this honestly wasn’t on Yukhei’s agenda for the day. He prides himself in being adaptable, however, and he’s always willing to comply with changes in plans.

He doesn’t want to regret this. Yukhei’s aware that he’s biting off more than he can chew by thinking that he’ll be content with whatever they’re doing being a one-time fling. That he’d be okay with Jongin not calling him in the morning and that they’d go back to pretending that this never happened the moment it’s over. He doesn’t have the best track record with one night stands—he’s fallen headfirst into most if not all of his experiences, which is why he tries to keep them to a bare minimum.

And the sad truth is that he’s already neck-deep in his feelings for Kim Jongin whether he wants to admit it or not.

Conversely, Yukhei also doesn’t want _Jongin_ to regret this. Jongin calls Yukhei “kid” more than he does his real name, and throughout the past few weeks of getting to know each other through tiring dance practices, Jongin’s been nothing but a devoted mentor to Yukhei, guiding him through complex moves and refining his steps with him. Jongin’s dropped hints that he’s aware of Yukhei’s feelings for him, often turning down Yukhei’s weak attempts at flirting and leaving Yukhei to question if it’s his looks, his personality, or something else entirely that doesn’t appeal to him.

Yukhei’s had his fair share of pursuers and he’s on the top 10 list for most eligible bachelors attending the university so he can’t really be that undesirable now, can he?

He looks back to Jongin, focusing in on the way the latter is looking up at him now when he realises that he’s zoned out. Jongin has a smirk on his face, just a slight tilt of his lips that shows his amusement. Jongin doesn’t motion to wiggle his wrist out of Yukhei’s grasp, instead pressing the warm palm of his free hand against Yukhei’s chest as he continues looking at him.

“I don’t date outside of the three-year gap,” Jongin states, but it sounds casual like he’s talking about the weather. “It’s three years up or down, no wiggle room.”

The lingering taste of Jongin on Yukhei’s tongue suddenly sours a little. “I’m more mature than I seem,” Yukhei says, noting how Jongin scoffs lightly at that. “I swear.”

“I went out with someone your age once… it didn’t end well.”

Yukhei shrugs. He inspects Jongin’s face—the mischievous curl at an edge of his lips and the faint crinkles on the sides of his eyes—then looks back at where he’s still holding onto Jongin’s wrist, just slightly smaller than Yukhei’s own. It’s fair for Yukhei to assume that Jongin is voluntarily letting him take the lead in this situation because Yukhei doesn’t have _that much_ of an advantage in size. “I can help you forget about that.”

Jongin chuckles, licking his lips after. “You’re talking so much that I don’t even know if you’re hard anymore,” he teases. Just as he finishes his sentence, he moves closer, slotting a leg in between Yukhei’s to press him further against the mirror of the dance studio. “I don’t like talking much during sex. Dirty talk is fine, but everyday conversation? Save it.”

Yukhei swallows his surprise when Jongin lifts his knee to grind it against his groin, serving as a good reminder that Yukhei has been half-hard this entire time. It’s fucked up, but Yukhei might consider himself to have at least half a boner whenever Jongin is in the vicinity—fuck, that just sounds sad. “Sex?” Yukhei blurts out. He released Jongin’s wrist in his surprise earlier, and now both of Jongin’s hands are resting on his hips as his lips inch closer.

“I don’t know,” Jongin says. “I can suck your dick… if you want.” Jongin’s breath is warm against Yukhei’s skin and Yukhei resists the urge to shudder.

“Is that an offer?”

Jongin immediately attaches his lips to Yukhei’s, pressing harshly as he moves quickly to silence him. “You talk too much. Do you want to get your dick sucked or not?” Jongin asks in between kisses, his thumbs slipping under the waistband of Yukhei’s sweatpants as he speaks.

Yukhei’s hands feel useless at this point but he makes the conscious decision to groan out a yes in between the action, trying his best to ground himself once more.

Jongin pulls back with a wide grin on his face. Their lips disconnect with an obscene pop, and Yukhei finds himself watching in awe as Jongin gets on his knees in front of him. “I’m not going to lie to you,” Jongin confesses, looking up at Yukhei with those eyes of his—the eyes that always convey how confident and sure Jongin is of himself. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot too.”

Yukhei’s trying to catch his breath as Jongin makes work of getting his pants down to his ankles. He hopes that this is a good angle for him. “Yeah?” he says, more breathy than he expects.

“You’re always so eager to please during practice,” Jongin explains, his hands holding both sides of Yukhei’s hips as he positions himself comfortably before him. “So earnest and excited… I wanted to see if you’d look like that with someone’s lips over your cock.”

Yukhei chokes down the expletives on the tip of his tongue, holding back how fucking hot he finds it whenever Jongin says things like that. He reaches forward to grab a handful of Jongin’s hair, watching the way Jongin’s small smile stretches wider. Push and pull.

Jongin’s hands cup along the outline of Yukhei’s semi-hard cock, his eyes still locked on Yukhei’s as he moves closer, his lips coming to mouth along the cotton material covering the shaft.

Yukhei takes in a sharp inhale, not knowing what to do with this whole display in front of him. Jongin is about to suck his dick and he’d be a liar to say that he’s prepared for this.

Jongin stops wasting time after that, his hands doing quick work of sliding Yukhei’s briefs down. “You’re big,” Jongin says, making Yukhei’s cheeks warm slightly at that. Yukhei doesn’t have much time to bask in the compliment because Jongin moves on immediately, wrapping his fingers around Yukhei’s cock and giving it a few experimental tugs.

The groan that escapes Yukhei’s lips with Jongin’s movements would be embarrassing but Yukhei doesn’t have enough time to think about that.

Jongin works Yukhei to full hardness, his thumb dips expertly between the slit of Yukhei’s cock, milking and smearing the little bit of precome that leaks out from the head. “You get worked up quite easily, huh?” he asks as smooths his grip down the shaft only to tug back up, agonisingly slow.

“Just haven’t gotten any in a while,” Yukhei admits. “Been thinking about you too… much.”

Yukhei’s sentence gets cut into two when Jongin bends down lower to lick at his balls, his hand still working itself lazily on his cock. Jongin’s lips are practically sinful with how they’re almost malleable, plush and warm against his skin as he sucks gently.

Yukhei doesn’t let himself think too much after that. His grip in Jongin’s hair is really just for show—he’s not really guiding him whatsoever, Jongin’s free to do whatever the fuck he wants. Yukhei likes the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers, though, the fact that Jongin’s hair is bleached a shade of silver doesn’t make them as dry as Yukhei would’ve expected. On the contrary, they’re soft, almost impossibly so, much like the rest of Jongin at this point of time.

Jongin moves on to mouth along the length of Yukhei’s cock before he finally wraps his lips around the head, humming appreciatively to himself. He swirls his tongue along the base as his gaze flits back up to look at Yukhei, slightly glazed over before he takes in more of Yukhei, subsequently hollowing his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Yukhei breathes out, both his hands tangled in Jongin’s hair now as he shuts his eyes tight. Jongin’s mouth is so warm around him and even though he’s sure that Jongin won’t be able to take all of him in—he’s got that front covered with his hands.

The difference in experience between them is evident when Jongin begins bobbing his head up and down, all the while managing to multitask and stimulate the rest of Yukhei’s cock that he can’t quite get down his throat. He almost chokes a few times when Yukhei accidentally bucks into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, but he only whines lowly as he glances up at Yukhei with wet eyes, riding it out without pulling off.

It’s almost too much.

Yukhei tries to keep himself contained, reminding himself to keep his back and hips against the mirror so he doesn’t fuck into Jongin’s throat again. He wants to see them—the way Jongin’s on his knees with a mouthful of Yukhei’s cock, how fucked up they must look in the empty practice room where a group of them were dancing just moments earlier.

He catches a glance of them at a mirror further away, but it doesn’t give him the detailed image that he wants. He looks back down at Jongin, feeling his orgasm build up further in his abdomen as he watches the man at work.

Yukhei’s both thankful and regretful that he can feel his climax approaching.

“Jongin…” he calls, pulling at Jongin’s hair for the first time that day. “I’m gonna come.”

Jongin meets his eyes, wide and earnest, and he pulls off, sitting back on his feet in his position. His lips are swollen and red and his hair looks wrecked even though Yukhei barely did anything to it. “Come in my mouth,” he says, opening his mouth wide and leaning forward slightly so Yukhei can line his cock up with his mouth.

It’s the hottest fucking thing that Yukhei’s ever seen if he’s being honest, but he currently has the patience of a teenage boy as he chases his high so he doesn’t have the time to consider the picture for too long. He strokes himself quickly, grunting loudly as he comes in spurts. Some of his come ends up in Jongin’s mouth, mostly making its way onto the edges of his lips.

Yukhei shuts his eyes tight as he rides out his orgasm, feeling Jongin’s hands holding him steady around his thighs. When he reopens his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of Jongin licking his lips clean before wiping his arm across his mouth.

“Oh my God,” Yukhei says quietly to himself, feeling his chest rise and fall as he continues leaning against the cool mirror behind him.

Jongin smirks, running a hand through his hair as he stands up, dusting off the front of his pants after. “Whatever you say next, _do not_ say thank you,” Jongin warns, having made himself presentable again by walking over towards where he’d thrown his cap onto the ground. He puts it on his head backwards, stretching his arms above his head.

Yukhei scrambles to get himself decent, pulling up his underwear and his pants in one swift motion, struggling to process this entire situation properly. “Should I— No,” he shakes his head, trying to find the right words to say. “I want to make it up to you… if that’s okay?”

Jongin looks up at Yukhei from where he’s typing into his phone now. He’s almost too casual about this. It’s like there’s a switch in him that flips on and off. “Taemin’s going to kill me when he hears about this,” he murmurs under his breath, but Yukhei hears every word. He pockets his phone before shrugging. “Maybe tomorrow after practice.”

Yukhei’s ears perk up at that. “Really?” he asks, and it’s like he didn’t even have his dick in Jongin’s mouth just minutes before.

Jongin sighs, but he’s still smiling, even if it is just slightly. “If you want to.”

“Fuck yes,” Yukhei exclaims, padding over with large steps to hold Jongin by the shoulders. He feels Jongin tense under his grip and he’s about to let go when Jongin mimics his position, resting his forearms along Yukhei’s shoulders too.

“It’s nothing serious,” Jongin says, but Yukhei doesn’t know who he’s saying this to because it’s barely a whisper at best.

Yukhei pretends he doesn’t hear him. “Give me one chance,” he says, nodding as if it’ll help his argument.

Jongin sighs, shaking his head as he sports a lopsided grin on his face, clearly amused. He doesn’t give Yukhei a proper answer, but the slight pink tint on the apples of his cheeks tells Yukhei more than he needs to say.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve got no excuse for this. i just wanted to write yukhei having a big fat crush on jongin. that’s it. that’s the fic.


End file.
